


How to Date a Hale

by CharvelleTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: Derek is on a double date with his boyfriend Stiles, his sister Cora and her girlfriend Lydia - but he is worried that maybe Stiles has still some left-over feelings for Lydia.I was prompted by the wonderful MellytheHun!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/gifts).



"I’m really not sure that this is a good idea.“

Derek is nervous and annoyed at the same time. He is angry at himself for letting Stiles talk him into this.

"Come on, it’ll be fun!“, Cora tells him and her eyes threaten to stab him if he’s gonna ruin this evening. Derek sighs and surrenders.

"Great!“ Lydia sounds happy as she links arms with her girlfriend and enters the Italian restaurant.

Stiles and Derek follow them, Stiles’ hand brushing Derek’s lightly and causing the familiar butterflies in his stomach to fly around like crazy.

The smile Stiles gives him calms his nerves and Derek is just happy to be with his boyfriend on a friday night.

As they finally sit down at a table and have the menus handed to them, Cora needs forever to decide (as always) and Lydia is apparently amused by her girlfriend.

Derek feels kinda weird to be on a double date with his boyfriend, his sister and her girlfriend. He and Cora get along better now, but still: This is very intimate.

But when he sees the way she and Lydia look at each other and their adoration in both of their eyes, he is glad to see them happy and at ease.

He was so immersed in his observation that he didn’t really follow the conversation, so he is a bit surprised to suddenly hear them talk about Lydia’s ex-boyfriend Aiden.

"Yeah, I remember when you pulled the fire alarm just to stop us from making out!“ Lydia says and grins.

Cora blushes and rolls her eyes. "Okay, maybe I overreacted. But I was jealous!“

"It’s fine. I kinda feel flattered“, Lydia says and takes Cora’s hand. The two girls smile at each other and seem to have forgotten that Derek and Stiles are even there.

Derek carefully studies Stiles’ face as he watches the girls and looks for any sight of jealousy or hurt feelings.

Yes, he admits it: He is worried that Stiles still has left-over feelings for Lydia. He can’t help it. He knows how much she means to him and how long he had a crush on her.

And now they’re on a double-date and therefore the perfect opportunity to stir up repressed feelings.

When Lydia says something funny and Stiles laughs his adorable laugh while looking at her affectionately, Derek can’t do it any longer. He needs a break.

"Guys, I’ll be back in a second“, he says without looking at anyone, stands up and leaves for the restroom.

He feels pathetic, but still has to lean against the toilet door and just breathe a few moments to calm down. Why is he so nervous?

But the feeling in his stomach is actually closer to fear than nervousness.

He is scared to lose Stiles. And the realization how much Stiles actually means to him hits him harder than he expected.

He takes some more deep breaths, then unlocks the door to wash his hands in the restroom sink. He refuses to look at his face in the mirror.

When he leaves the restroom he almost bumps into Stiles.

"Here you are! I was kinda worried that you flushed yourself down the toilet.“

He smiles his usual wide smile and chuckles about his own joke and Derek is painfully aware of the warm feeling that fills his chest.

"Hey, are you okay?“

Stiles expression changes from amused to worried in a second and he puts one hand on Derek’s shoulder.

"Yeah, I’m fine.“ Derek clears his throat. "We should probably head back to the girls.“

"Are you sure?“ Stiles’ hand gently carresses Derek’s arm and his restraint breaks.

"It’s just… Lydia, you know?“ Derek blurts out and immediately regrets it.

Stiles arches his eyebrows in confusion. "Lydia?“

"Yeah, I mean, you two have a history together…“

"And…?“

Derek sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "You were really close, you know? So-“

"Wait a second“, Stiles interrupts him and he seems both startled and amused. "Are you saying… Do you think I still have feelings for her?“

Derek doesn’t say anything, but his face is answer enough.

Stiles huffs and crosses him arms over his chest. He squints at Derek and then says "You are really stupid, you know that?“

Derek wants to be offended, but Stiles just smirks and the next moment he puts one hand on Derek’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him.

The worries in Derek’s mind are silent all of a sudden, and he can only think about how nice Stiles smells, how soft his lips are and how he never wants to stop kissing him.

He pulls his boyfriend closer, deepens the kiss and feels Stiles smile. They taste each other's lips for a few more moments, then Stiles pulls back and cups Derek’s face with his hands.

"I’m with you, remember? And I love you.“

Derek is speechless and just nods and kisses him again. It’s the first time that Stiles said that he loved him - and it came so naturally over his lips that Derek actually believed him.

"I love you, too“ he whispers and Stiles face lights up in a way that makes Derek love him even more.

"Hey, what the-? Guys, that’s very innappropiate.“

Cora’s voice snaps them back to reality and they depart a bit but without really letting go of each other.

"We were just-“ Stiles starts, but Cora waves him off.

"Whatever. Just wanted to tell you that your food is on the table and it’s getting cold.“

Stiles' eyes widen in horror and Derek grins. Maybe he loves Derek, but food probably comes close after him.

He lets go of Stiles and he rushes back to their table. Derek wants to follow him, but Cora stops him.

"You okay?“

"Yes“, Derek says and rolls his eyes. "Don’t worry.“

"Oh, I don’t. I just don’t want you to ruin my date.“

Derek has to laugh and she smiles back at him. They go back to the table where Stiles is already eating his lasagna at an almost inhuman speed - a fact that doesn’t keep him from silmutaneously talking to Lydia.

"And eventually I just stopped counting how many times Derek actually saved my life“, he says with a full mouth and Lydia chuckles.

"I know, Stiles, it’s kinda like you’re the damsel in distress.“

"Hey! I’m not a damsel!“ Stiles looks offended but the effect is toned down a bit by a piece of melted cheese hanging out of his mouth.

"It’s not a bad thing“, Cora says while sitting back down next to Lydia.

"At least he is capable of actually saving your ass.“

Derek grins and settles next to Stiles who turns to him for help.

"Am I really a damsel?“

All three of them look at him expectedly and Derek shrugs.

"Not sure.“

"Wow, you really are related“, Lydia says while looking from Derek to Cora.

"Wait, she does that, too? Answering questions without really answering them?“, Stiles asks disbelievingly.

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "Cora probably has a doctor’s degree in not answering questions“, she says with a sarcastic tone.

Stiles laughs and Derek can’t help but grin when he sees Cora nudging Lydia with her elbow.

"Hey, not fair!“

Stiles and Lydia then share their experience about being in a relationship with a Hale, and Cora tries to look offended at some accusations, but Derek recognizes the tender look she has for Lydia.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand under the table at one moment, and Derek softly brushes his thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand. He is rewarded with a subtle blush on Stiles’ cheeks and grins.

The warm feeling in his chest comes back, but it’s not uncomfortable now and he feels like this really is the place he should be at this very moment. He feels content, calm and - happy.

Maybe this was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: honestlyhaunted.tumblr.com


End file.
